Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a measurement apparatus that scans an original from a position apart from the original, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a camera scanner as a measurement apparatus that performs scan processing for scanning a to-be-read object placed e.g. on a desk from a position apart from the to-be-read object. The camera scanner is capable of performing processing for scanning a three-dimensional object, such as a document or a book, as a to-be-read object. In general, the camera scanner is assumed to perform processing for scanning a three-dimensional object, and hence the camera scanner is not equipped with a platen or the like for flattening an original. Therefore, in using the camera scanner, there is a case where scan processing is performed on an original in a bent state. In this case, image data with distortion may be generated due to the bending of the original. In recent years, there has been proposed a technique for measuring the bending of an original with high accuracy using e.g. a light sectioning method, and correcting the distortion caused by the bending of the original based on a result of the measurement. For example, in the light sectioning method, to measure the bending of an original, the camera scanner projects a projection pattern formed by a plurality of projection lines on an original from a projector provided in the camera scanner, and detects the projected projection pattern by using e.g. a camera provided in the same. The camera scanner calculates distance information of each projection line from the detected projection pattern by using a triangulation method, and measures the bending of the original based on the calculated distance information of each projection line. Further, in the light sectioning method, the camera scanner stores shape information indicative of the size and shape of an original and position information indicative of a position where the original is placed, in advance, and generates a projection pattern suitable for the original, based on the stored shape information and position information (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-36983).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-36983, unless the shape information and position information of an original have been stored in advance, it is impossible to generate a projection pattern suitable for the original.